Heero Yuy contre le Monde
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot,yaoi,ua Heero Yuy, travailleur social asocial en a ras le bol... pour un petit pingouin et mon pepito : câlins !


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, UA, humour, romance.  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur ma dernière fic.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour un petit pingouin et mon Pepito ¤ gros câlins et énormes clin d'oeil XDXD ¤  
**

**Enocore un truc qui m'est tombé dessus :) profitez-en ça ne va pas durer !  
**

* * *

**Heero Yuy contre le monde  
**

-

**Paris, le 20 février 2009, 12h30**

-

Heero Yuy, sans peur et sans reproches.

Heero Yuy, 22 ans, jeune, beau et sportif de haut niveau dans son quartier, travailleur social bien qu'asocial – il préférait les actions et les rapports honnêtes avec des jeunes défavorisés aux paroles insipides de gens sans intérêts obnubilés par son prétendu charme.

Heero Yuy à moitié japonais, ce qui, cliché oblige, lui aurait donné pêle-mêle de la sagesse, de la sérénité, un physique à l'épreuve du temps et des maladies grâce aux secrets de ses ancêtres transmis de génération en génération.

Heero Yuy, l'homme parfait pour les dames – et aussi quelques hommes -, la machine pour tous – jamais un seul arrêt de travail ou de maladie, un exemple malgré lui.

Heeronator était malade. Malaaade. Balaaabe. Et du fait qu'il ne l'était pour ainsi dire jamais, il ne le supportait pas.

La faute aux gênes Français dirait son fan-club. Mais ses gênes Français lui avaient donné de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris alors il pouvait bien être un peu malade. Mais pas trop quand même, faudrait pas qu'il loupe trop de jours, ils étaient en sous-effectif.

-

- Budain…

-

Heeronator s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit se raclant la gorge, toussotant. Rien de bien inquiétant, avant de se réveiller pour de bon le lendemain matin… sans entendre son réveil.

Alerte. Il se réveillait toujours avant son réveil.

En plus, il avait sommeil, vu qu'il avait mal dormi, ce qui le rendait plus qu'irritable.

Il avait un mal de crâne carabiné mais ce n'était pas anormal quand il avait eu une nuit agitée.

Il avait senti sa gorge le brûler un peu ; il s'était dit qu'avec un verre d'eau cela irait mieux.

Il avait eu l'impression que sa gorge s'était transformée en filtre à café, l'eau mettant une éternité à s'écouler.

Sauf qu'il doutait que le filtre ait jamais eu mal en recevant son eau, même si elle était bouillante.

Un coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain et il vit sa mine chiffonnée, le blanc de ses yeux injecté de sang et son nez rouge aux narines pleines avant d'éteindre la lumière le plus doucement possible :

Le bruit et la luminosité étaient désagréables.

Il avait mal partout. Une vraie petite vieille.

Et la radio de sa salle de bain qui s'était mis à jouer…

-

- Da gueule rabio.

-

Une petite douche dans le noir, quelques vêtements propres et noirs – boxer, jeans et baskets, t-shirt avec en rouge l'inscription No Tecktonic sur un panneau « interdit », blouson et casque de moto – et il se rendit à son poste, déterminé à oublier tout ça, ça passerait, ce n'était qu'un rhume. Grand mal lui en prit.

Au bout du 10ème automobiliste déterminé à le sortir de la route.

-

- Budain mais ils gonduisent gomme des bœufs. Dugon, le balon de l'abriguldure z'est la zemaine brojaine.

- Casse-toi, pauvre con ! Apprends à parler !

- Du beux rébéder za à mon boing ? Du gombrends, dà ?

- Euh… t'énerves pas mon gars, c'était pour rire.

- Ha. Ha.

-

Au bout du 200ème « t'es malade, ça se voit », « mais qu'est-ce que t'es grognon… » , « soigne-toi », « t'as besoin d'un coup de main ? », « les gens comme toi tombent malades ? », « t'as une de ces têtes », « mais t'as pas l'air bien, hein, non, t'as vraiment, mais vraiment pas l'air bien, non mais sérieux tu devrais… » , « toi, t'as pris froid, pourquoi tu t'es pas couvert ? » et le coup de grâce « qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu vas nous refiler ton truc, » il décida de faire quelque chose parce que ça n'allait vraiment mais vraiment pas être possible. Fallait éviter de faire chier les personnes malades il paraît. Tu parles, ils s'étaient donnés le mot, comme une épidémie.

-

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : les tuer, tous, parce que sa tête bourdonnait avec toutes leurs affirmations plus stupides les unes que les autres et leur affairement pour un simple rhume.

Se soigner pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix et éviter ainsi un meurtre – et accessoirement, ne rien refiler à ses gamins et encore plus accessoirement, ne pas être en maladie parce que moins de 3 jours, il perdrait de l'argent. Et déjà qu'il n'en gagnait pas énormément… le social ça ne payait que quand on était ministre.

Une pierre, quatre coups, donc, adjugé.

-

Les leaders du collectif tagueur DCU – Death Club Unlimited -, lui avaient conseillé deux-trois choses « pour son bien », parce que, pour les citer : « avoir la goutte aux nez quand on la ramenait avec les jeunes à remettre dans le droit chemin, ça faisait pas sérieux. »

La brune CupShakes – qui signait tous ses tags avec un cupcake, parce qu'elle les « kiffait » – et la blonde Piña Konada – réputée pour sa descente de corsaire et son amour immodéré pour Super Boy – Kon-El de son petit nom -, lui conseillèrent d'aller prendre des trucs homéopathiques à la pharmacie deux rues plus loin et pas celle juste à côté.

C'était moins l'arnaque et surtout, il n'y avait pas de tickets dits « comme à la mairie pour l'état-civil » et vu qu'il y avait moins de monde on était servi plus rapidement.

Et l'équipe était plutôt sympa.

CQFD.

-

Ces jeunes filles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles lui demandaient, chaque mouvement était une torture. Cependant, il lui suffit d'un court flashback sur le pourquoi de sa présence et la déficience certaine de ses gênes pour lui faire faire un peu de marche en plus.

-

Il entra dans la pharmacie – ou plutôt une parapharmacie – où il vit des tonnes et des tonnes de médicaments et des stickers de promotions rouges, jaunes ou verts sur des portes vitrées, comme s'il se trouvait dans un supermarché.

C'était malsain. Mais c'était comme ça.

Il y avait une personne devant lui, mais elle fut appelée par un blond en blouse blanche avec un stylo dans sa poche de poitrine et un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Et des yeux bleus assez particuliers puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à en définir l'exacte nuance.

Ça avait l'air entre bleu et vert de là où il était.

-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus quand une voix sembla l'appeler. Il se tourna vers elle machinalement.

La voix lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, lui signifiant que c'était son tour.

La voix avait une longue blouse blanche et un stylo aussi. Et elle demandait.

-

- Bonjour Monsieur, que désirez-vous ?

­­-

La voix avait un bon point, elle ne lui disait pas qu'il avait l'air malade ou tout autre synonyme de laid et de sale tête. Parfois il aimait bien attirer le cliché et là il aurait voulu ne pas avoir la crotte au nez et la gorge en vrac qui lui donnait une voix de mue amorcée.

Bien trop rauque. Ou bien trop aigüe. Ou inexistante.

Heero Yuy était vraiment contre le monde.

Et le monde le lui rendait bien.

-

- Bonbour. Je boubraisun L58 en goudes, un gorazylis à suzer et une gorde bour me bendre s'il bou blait.

-

Dans sa tête c'était pourtant clair et pourtant c'était sorti n'importe comment.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un L58 en gouttes, un corazylis à sucer et une corde pour me pendre, s'il vous plait. »

La voix fronçait les sourcils, ce qui fit glisser ses lunettes carrées sur son nez.

La voix ne retint pas son éclat de rire et Heeronathor ne put s'empêcher de se dire que s'il était dans son état normal rien de tout ça ne se serait produit.

A côté de ça, s'il était dans on état normal, il ne serait pas dans une pharmacie.

-

- Une corde ? Lisse ou striée ?

-

Parce qu'il le comprenait ? Lui et sa douleur ? C'était chiant d'être malade.

-

- Sbriée. Je beux aboir bal.

-

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, redressant les lunettes sur son nez, chassant les mèches châtaines qui se seraient coincées derrière.

Il avait des yeux très foncés, un bleu tirant un peu sur le violet.

Et ses yeux souriaient de plus belle. Oh, il se foutait de sa gueule.

Mais ce n'était pas méchant, c'était plutôt complice.

Ça mettait du baume sur son humeur persona non grata.

-

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-

Le pharmacien se tourna pour aller chercher les médicaments.

Il avait une natte immense qui lui chatouillait le bas des reins.

Complètement inutile, voire ridicule mais pas laid.

Mais alors quand il s'est penché pour récupérer les médocs… et écrire un truc dessus, sûrement la posologie.

Ok. La natte qui glisse sur l'épaule pour laisser voir un fessier plaqué contre une blouse blanche peut faire réfléchir au sens du mot ridicule.

Ces fesses-là n'étaient pas risibles. Ou alors il avait envie de rire avec elles, très fort.

Heeronathor aimait les belles choses, masculines ou féminines, de préférence intelligentes – même si là c'était proprement inapplicable.

Mais le spectacle était terminé, le pharmacien se relevait et posait les deux boîtes sur le comptoir.

Il était un peu rouge et quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de sa natte.

-

- Voilà le L58 et le Corazylis. Le premier est à prendre 5 à 8 fois par jour, le second, un toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de symptômes.

-

Heeero hocha la tête comme un bon petit soldat.

Ce type était peut-être son sauveur.

Et il n'était vraiment pas laid.

Le blond qui était au comptoir précédemment n'était pas mal non plus.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il y ait si peu de monde, à bien y penser.

-

- Vous voulez de la vitamine C ?

­-

Heero voulait d'abord savoir combien ça allait lui coûter. S'il voulait des vitamines, il boufferait des oranges.

Ce n'était pas parce que l'autre était mignon qu'il allait se faire avoir.

-

- Bon derby.

-

Putain. Non merci.

NON MERCI.

Pourquoi ça sortait pas comme il voulait…

Mais le pharmacien devait avoir l'habitude.

-

- Ok. Ça fera 15 euros. Vous règlerez comment ?

-

Putain, il avait bien fait de ne pas prendre de vitamines, il s'était dit.

Les fruits reviennent moins cher et c'est meilleur que des cachetons.

Avait-il mentionné qu'il avait horreur des médicaments ?

C'était par pression sociale qu'il en prenait.

Où étaient ses gênes l'oréal de la zénitude, son yin et yang, son ninjutsu ?

Le ninjutsu ça cassait pas trois pattes à un canard enrhumé.

-

- Zé Bé.

-

CB, oui, pour éviter les syllabes trop longues et humiliantes. S'il avait trouvé sa carte rapidement en farfouillant dans son portefeuille, il se serait contenté de la montrer, pour éviter la honte.

C'était la honte ou passer pour un resquilleur qui faisait semblant de chercher un moyen de paiement.

-

- Ok, je vais chercher la gameboy.

-

C'était ptet un humour de pharmacien. L'appareil portatif avec des touches était ptet amusant pour ceux qui allaient encaisser.

S'il se croyait drôle c'était raté. Pourtant Heero esquissa un sourire.

Heeronathor prit le Dassault qui lui était tendu, enfonça virilement sa carte parce qu'il y allait de sa dignité, attendit un moment et composa son code à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Quelques secondes et la languette blanche et noire sorti, prouvant que son compte venait de perdre un peu de couleur.

Le pharmacien arracha la bande et ôta la carte, avant de déposer la dite « gameboy » sur le comptoir.

Heeronathor fronça les sourcils : pourquoi ne lui rendait-il pas sa carte et son coupon ?

Il espérait que sa banque n'avait pas encore merdé parce que là…

Le pharmacien coupa court à sa paranoïa et tendit le tout, murmurant.

-

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de corde sur moi…

-

Heero ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il aimait cette voix-là et ce regard-là qui semblait capturer le sien, cette tête penchée sur le côté et ce sourire en coin décidément plus commercial.

Ah si, une corde… pour le prendre. Pour se pendre.

Il n'avait pas dit ça à voix haute… non ?

-

Le pharmacien continuait comme si de rien n'était – et pour cause, il n'en était rien, tout se passait dans la tête de Heeronathor… n'est-ce pas ?

-

- Mais… j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire même si c'est lisse.

- …

-

Le pharmacien passa la main derrière son dos et en sortit un long ruban. Ses longs cheveux se défirent un peu, ce devait être ce qui les retenait.

Il déposa un bandana violet sur le comptoir, sortit un stylo de sa poche et se mit à griffonner.

C'était difficile et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour que l'encre prenne.

Une fois fini, il il tendit les mains pour s'approcher de la gorge de Heero et y nouer le foulard.

Heeronathor qui était allé naturellement vers lui, comme ça.

Fallait-il qu'il soit complètement malade ou hypnotisé.

Et le foulard sentait bon.

Le pharmacien se recula et dit.

-

- Sortez _couvert_, vous éviterez d'être enrhumé.

-

Puis il lui lança un paquet de mouchoir, fit un signe discret au nez encombré de son client avant de poursuivre.

-

- Vous en avez besoin.

-

Un clin d'œil. Et Heeronathor rougit un peu, mais c'était la fièvre.

Ok il lui plaisait - et il avait honte - mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, il était adulte.

-

- Bonne journée, Heero.

- Bouais, zé za…

-

Et sur un sourire, le pharmacien alla s'occuper des autres clients, décidément trop nombreux pour quelqu'un qui du coup ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir été malade.

-

Bien sûr, sur le bandana il y avait un numéro de téléphone.

Bien sûr Heero n'appela pas : il n'était pas un homme facile, pour qui se prenait ce Duo, mais quel con (genre lui il était mieux avec son vocabulaire zézayant et sa face de fantôme).

Mais surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas suffisamment de voix pour le faire.

Non.

Au lieu de ça, Heero revint une semaine plus tard, en forme – ne se déplaçant pas comme une mémé - avec un bandana tout neuf – et avec son odeur à lui, l'eau de toilettes, pas fleur animale de chez ça pue l'homme en sueur -…

Mais surtout, surtout, un demi sourire sensuel, un nez qui n'était plus rouge, un regard plus sexy que bovin et… un casque de moto supplémentaire avec un post-it jaune sur le sommet.

Avec son numéro de téléphone, bien sûr, avec la mention « Où tu veux, quand tu veux »

No pression.

-

Le monde était toujours aussi chiant, la terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner et pourtant, il fallait l'admettre :

Etre tout contre quelqu'un faisait de temps en temps oublier qu'on était contre le monde.

Duo a été à lui à la minute où Heero lui a offert de l'oxygène.

Heero a été à lui à la minute où il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole pour envoyer chier ses collègues qui lui conseillaient de ne pas venir, en vain.

-

- Ta gueule.

-

Puis vint le bouche à bouche mais c'est une autre histoire.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à vous le DCU gang :p!

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause écriture ¤


End file.
